


Pick-Up Lines

by Skullbomb



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Intermission - Fandom, Intermission - Fandom, The Felt - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Just really cute and fluffy, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbomb/pseuds/Skullbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have a map? I just got lost in your eyes!"<br/>Itchy is a nerd and Doze is a flustered beb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Lines

"Are you wearing space pants?"  
"...What?"  
"Cuz' your butt is out of this world!"  
Doze had taken a couple moments to take Itchy's words and put them slo-mo through his head. The smaller man's eyes widened quite a bit, him never expecting his... 'friend' to do something like this.. at least not to Doze. His cheeks flushed a bright red and he backed up a couple steps, "...Itchy? What are you-"  
"Do you have a map?" Itchy leaned down so his face was level with Doze's, "I just got lost in your eyes!" He stated with a smug smirk, a small blush barley visible on his green face. Doze's face twisted up in confusion and partial disgust. What a cheesy line! Doze shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but...  
"I was looking at a light bulb today and it made me think of how you light up my world!" Itchy gave a sly wink, giving Doze finger guns. Doze just stared at Itchy, mouth still open, just blinking. Was he ever going to stop? Knowing Itchy... Probably in a few minutes. Doze closed his mouth, giving a small smile at the last line, glancing away.  
"Oh! Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Itchy grinned, tilting his head slighty, watching as Doze got even more flustered and covered up his face.  
"I don't know what you think of me..," the taller one paused, lips tugging into a smirk, "But I hope it's X-rated." Doze just shook his head, trying to get away from the endless flirting but, Itchy kept him in place, handing him a small card. On it was,  
"Smile if you want to kiss me ;)"  
Unfortunatly for Doze, he couldn't help but smile. He glanced up, realizing his mistake when he caught sight of Itchy's obnoxious smirk. Though Doze was slow, his thought's were going a million miles an hour.   
Is he gonna kiss me? Did he really want to kiss me? Aren't we just friends? WHY DID I SMILE? Doze's thought's were broken when a pair of surprisingly soft lips were gently placed onto his own. After what seemed like a century for Doze and .5 seconds for Itchy, they parted.  
"....Your belt looks extremely tight. Lemme loosen it for you!"  
"ITCHY, NO."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for constructive critisism! I'm looking to improve my writing so, if anything really bugged you and you have tips on how to fix it, please tell me! It'll help alot! Thanks!


End file.
